


It's Such a Perfect Day

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, scott and stiles are cute dorks, written for teenwolfholidayexchange on tumblr!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! It was a great exchange, and I hope asterixgazer on tumblr-my recipient-likes this. :))<br/>((title from Strawberry Swing by Coldplay))</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Such a Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was a great exchange, and I hope asterixgazer on tumblr-my recipient-likes this. :))  
> ((title from Strawberry Swing by Coldplay))

They get exactly ten feet from the driveway when the car dies. Stiles frowns. "Um." He jiggles the key, but the engine won't start. After a few minutes of cursing and futile attempts to actually get the car moving, Scott takes pity on him. "Let me try," he offers, reaching over. Nothing happens except some pitiful whirring sounds from somewhere inside the car. Scott twists the key harder, and suddenly there's an audible snap. 

"Did you just-did you just break my car key with your werewolf strength?" Stiles asks. Scott turns to him, eyes wide. "Uh. Maybe?" Stiles is laughing now. "Oh my god, this is how our first date starts. Wow." He thinks Scott might be blushing. "Shut up," Scott says without heat, letting the two pieces of metal that used to be Stiles' key fall to the floor. "It was an accident. Don't you have a spare?" 

"Somewhere inside, yeah. It'll take forever to find it, though. Can't we just walk?" Stiles asks, still grinning. Scott uses his sleeve to wipe the fog from the passenger window. "We'll freeze. It's like ten degrees out there." Something soft and bright red hits Scott's face-a winter hat. 

"You're lucky I came prepared. C'mon buddy, we still have ten minutes to get there before the previews start." 

Scott pulls on the hat reluctantly, and they both get out of the car into the biting wind. Stiles has his own blue hat, and a pair of soft gloves to match, which are quickly becoming peppered with white flakes. "Sorry about your key," Scott says, scratching the back of his head restlessly. "It's fine," Stiles reassures him. "But if someone steals my Jeep, you have to go all Wolverine on them, okay?" Stiles says firmly. "S'not like I can lock it now, can I," he mutters, kicking a pile of snow by the sidewalk. 

He isn't really mad, though, and he holds Scott's hand all the way to the theater. 

As soon as they get inside, Scott sighs with relief. The wind can't get at them inside, and everything is warmly lit with golden lamps. Stiles tugs him over to the concessions stand, checking his phone every five seconds to make sure they won't be late for the movie. There's a pretty big line, though, so they spend what seems like hours behind the parade of screaming kids and their exasperated parents. Finally, they get their sodas and popcorn and find two seats. 

Stiles takes a sip from his cup and suddenly splutters. "Ughh." He takes the top off and groans. "They gave me orange soda instead of a coke," he says, looking mournfully at the neon liquid inside his cup. 

Scott winces. He knows for a fact that Stiles hates orange soda with a passion. "Oh my god, I am never trusting the American movie theater industry again. I paid four bucks for that, and they got it wrong," Stiles says, shaking his head. Scott can't help the corners of his mouth turning up at Stiles' disgusted face, so he hands his cup over. "Here. This thing is huge anyway." Stiles brightens up immediately. "Aw, thanks. What would I do without you?"

Just then, the lights dim, and the previews start rolling. The movie is actually fine, which is a little surprising considering how much bad luck Scott's had today. But he isn't paying attention to the CGI ghosts flashing on the screen. He's hyper-aware of Stiles next to him: the warm weight of his shoulder against his, and the hilarious faces he makes whenever a monster jumps out. Mostly, he's aware of Stiles' hand idly tangling with his, still cold from outside but comforting and familiar. 

"That was the worst thing I've ever seen, man," Stiles sighs, bumping his shoulder against Scott's. It's still snowing outside, and their breaths are fogging up in the freezing air. Scott misses the warm theater already, but they're not far from home. "The ghosts weren't that bad," Scott muses. "You looked pretty scared," he says, smirking a little at Stiles. His smile quickly fades, though, when he has to duck down to avoid a snowball aimed at his face. "I was joking!" He dodges another icy projectile. Stiles' laugh is echoing around the trees now, eyes bright against the snow. 

"C'mon, scared of a little snow, Scott?" he teases, crushing the powdery snow into another ball. Scott should have known better than to start a snowball fight with an expert: Stiles has had some truly epic wars with his dad in the past few winters. Mr. Stilinski might be no-nonsense most of the time, but ambush him with one little ball of snow and things get serious very fast. 

"Not fair!" Stiles protests when Scott hits him squarely in the face, but he grins as he brushes snow off his nose. Scott scrambles behind a tree as Stiles winds up to throw, but ends up getting planted in the chest. He scowls. "You're evil."

"It's not my fault you can't aim," Stiles laughs, stepping forward to throw another snowball-but his foot slides on the slippery ice, and he goes down into a powdery snowbank. "Ughhh," he means to say, but it comes out muffled by the snow in his mouth. 

He can hear quiet laughing as he sits up, frozen water dripping down his cheeks, but Scott does sound a little worried. 

"Are you okay, man?" Hands brush muddy snow off his shoulders, blurred from the snow in Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles sighs. "Yeah. Today's just not my day, buddy." He looks so forlorn that Scott has to kiss him. It's chaste, and there's snow on both of their faces now, but they're both smiling when they break apart. "Well, I had a good time, so it's not all bad," Scott says. "Really? Even with the broken key and the-the horrible line at the theater, and everything else?" Stiles says incredulously. "Because I'm starting to think that the universe has it in for my love life, Scott." 

"I don't care," Scott says, shrugging. "It was still nice." He gently brushes snow off Stiles' face. "C'mon, let's go home before you get frostbite." Stiles nods, wincing. "That would be the perfect end to this date." 

"Really? 'Cause I thought we could go get some coffee. My mom gave me some money..."

"You have the best ideas."

Scott just smiles and squeezes Stiles' hand again.


End file.
